prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (August 6, 2019)
The August 6, 2019 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Little Caesars Arena in Detroit, Michigan on August 6, 2019. Summary Last week on WWE 205 Live, Lince Dorado disagreed with his fellow Lucha House Party member Kalisto about the abilities of one of WWE’s most exciting Superstars, Humberto Carrillo. However, Dorado believed that a match between himself and Carrillo would be “lucha lit,” and as a result, WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick made the match. Not believing the hype surrounding Carrillo, Lince Dorado methodically approached his opponent, keeping the pace of the match controlled and feeling out Carrillo’s ring presence. The two Superstars exchanged holds before both of them sped up the match, battling to a stalemate resulting in a double dropkick, as each Superstar grabbed the other’s leg to counter a kick and shaking hands. Carrillo showed incredible resilience throughout the bout and matched his opponent counter-for-counter before turning up his own offense, keeping Dorado reeling with high-speed attacks. Still, The Lucha House Party’s resident hothead kept coming, avoiding being caught in a high-risk move from the top by pushing Carrillo away and leveling his opponent with a crossbody. Attempting his patented Aztec Press, Carrillo was pushed off the ropes before he and Dorado started brawling from the top rope. Incredibly, Carrillo dropped his opponent off the apron with a dropkick from the top rope. Carrillo followed up with an incredible maneuver but landed back-first on the barricade. As the official made the 10-count, Carrillo struggled to make it back to the ring. As Humberto climbed atop the ring apron at the count of nine, he was pulled down by Dorado and was unable to make it back into the ring, resulting in a double count-out. Upset with the result, Carrillo charged across the ring and leveled both Dorado and Gran Metalik on the outside. In an Unsanctioned Match against WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick, Mike Kanellis failed to claim victory and saw a Cruiserweight Championship opportunity slip away. Moving on from his issues with The Opportunist, Maverick focused on finding the next challenger to WWE Cruiserweight Champion Drew Gulak at SummerSlam, so he made the first-ever 205 Live Six-Pack Challenge featuring Oney Lorcan, Gentleman Jack Gallagher, Tony Nese, Akira Tozawa, Kalisto and Ariya Daivari. As the match got underway and each Superstar sized each other up, Ariya Daivari quickly left the ring but was immediately met by a dive from Tozawa. As The Stamina Monster pushed Daivari back inside the ring, each Superstar took turns striking the Persian Lion before letting him fall face-first on the mat with a missed crossbody off the top. From there, the chaos ensued as all six Superstar found a sparring partner, and the match was off the races. Former Cruiserweight Champion Tony Nese fended off Tozawa, Daivari, Gallagher and Kalisto before meeting the fury of Oney Lorcan. Ducking a clothesline from The Premier Athlete, Lorcan flew over the ropes and leveled all but Nese. However, the former champion charged forward and again flattened the field on the outside. Gallagher escaped Nese’s assault, grabbed his trusty umbrella and took down all but Kalisto. As the Superstars on the outside recovered, Kalisto attempted a high-risk move of his own but was caught and launched onto the announce table by all five of his opponents. Seizing the opening, Daivari isolated each opponent and exchanged blows with Lorcan back inside the ring. As The Boston Brawler fought off The Persian Lion, he found himself caught in a submission from Gallagher – who was captured in an Octopus Stretch from Tozawa – and Nese, which allowed Daivari to again dispel the playing field. Nese and Lorcan battled in the center of the ring, with Nese keeping The Boston Brawler at bay, even powerbombing Tozawa on top of Lorcan. However, the wild nature of the match kept The Premier Athlete from securing victory as Gallagher took control. Looking to put away Nese, Gallagher placed him on the top rope, but as Nese fended off Gallagher, Lorcan and Kalisto, he pulled both Gallagher and Kalisto off the top rope with a German suplex. However, as he dangled from the ropes, Tozawa quickly executed a running cannonball. As Tozawa rolled away reeling from the impact, Daivari executed his Persian Lion Splash on The Stamina Monster for a near-fall. Exchanging blows with Lorcan, Daivari delivered his Hammerlock Lariat. Kalisto took down Daivari with the Salida Del Sol, but he was flattened by Tozawa’s Senton. With the WWE Universe watching in awe, Tozawa was then taken down by Gallagher’s headbutt, only to see the British Superstar wiped out of the match by the Running Nese. Before Nese could pin Gallagher, Lorcan charged into the ring and delivered the Half and Half Suplex to secure the pinfall and a championship opportunity. Celebrating his victory, Lorcan was confronted by the WWE Cruiserweight Champion, who made his way halfway down the entranceway and held his title in the air as they stared each other down just five days before their battle at SummerSlam. Results ; ; *Humberto Carrillo vs. Lince Dorado (w/ Gran Metalik) ended in a Double Count Out *Oney Lorcan defeated Akira Tozawa and Ariya Daivari and Gentleman Jack Gallagher and Kalisto and Tony Nese in a Six Pack Challenge Match to become #1 Contender for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 8-6-19 205 Live 1.jpg 8-6-19 205 Live 2.jpg 8-6-19 205 Live 3.jpg 8-6-19 205 Live 4.jpg 8-6-19 205 Live 5.jpg 8-6-19 205 Live 6.jpg 8-6-19 205 Live 7.jpg 8-6-19 205 Live 8.jpg 8-6-19 205 Live 9.jpg 8-6-19 205 Live 10.jpg 8-6-19 205 Live 11.jpg 8-6-19 205 Live 12.jpg 8-6-19 205 Live 13.jpg 8-6-19 205 Live 14.jpg 8-6-19 205 Live 15.jpg 8-6-19 205 Live 16.jpg 8-6-19 205 Live 17.jpg 8-6-19 205 Live 18.jpg 8-6-19 205 Live 19.jpg 8-6-19 205 Live 20.jpg 8-6-19 205 Live 21.jpg 8-6-19 205 Live 22.jpg 8-6-19 205 Live 23.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #141 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #141 at WWE.com * [ 205 Live #141 on WWE Network] Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events